lifeslamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Childhood Born 982 LB to Ace and Hotshot, retired Wonderbolts and current Seraphim, Fluttershy has always lived wealthily and happily. Her parents cherished her, and always made sure she had the best of anything and everything, even though she didn't necessarily need it. Despite how wealthy and spoiled by her parents she was, however, Fluttershy took quite a different personality path from most children with childhoods like hers. She was quiet, timid, underconfident, and selfless to a fault, never once thinking about herself until absolutely everyone else had what they wanted from her, even if it wasn't entirely benevolent. Fluttershy had few friends during her childhood due to her timid nature, but she loved, and was loved, by all of them. Especially Rainbow Dash, whom she had a crush on and briefly dated during her time at Cloudsdale MS. Fluttershy got her cutie mark earlier than most, when she was in flight camp. She fell off a cloud after Rainbow Dash tried to defend her honor in a race, and was caught by a pack of butterflies on the surface. It was there that she found out her talent for calming and caring for animals. Fluttershy was always very intelligent, but matters of the body were a different matter. She wasn't very strong, and not very fast, and basically wasn't good at anything that required strenuous use of her body. Physical Education, especially flight class, was the only thing keeping her from having perfect grades. When Rainbow's parents forcibly ended the relationship between the two of them, Rainbow Dash ran away, leaving Fluttershy guilty and depressed even though it wasn't her fault. Her grades suffered, though not very much as they could have since parents made sure to comfort her every chance they got. Adulthood When Fluttershy was old enough, she moved out of her parents' house in Cloudsdale down to the surface in Ponyville, so she could be closer to her animals, and beacuse she still wasn't a great flier. She built a cottage near the Everfree Forest with the help of her parents, and raised a large selection of animals there. She wasn't as shy and timid as she used to be, but still very much so. Fluttershy made acquaintences with the rest of the Mane Six while there, minus Rainbow and Twilight, as the two hadn't yet arrived. When Rainbow moved to Ponyville after getting chosen to be the only official White Army Weather Patrol member there, she was ecstatic, louder and more excited than she had ever been, though the two of them did not continue dating. When Twilight Sparkle arrived in Ponyville, and subsequently freed Luna from Nightmare Moon, Fluttershy discovered that she represented the Element of Kindness, which she used again to help turn Discord back into stone several months later. Army service When the war with the carnivores started, she was hesitant to join in the fighting. Even though she needed to, she did not at all like the idea of killing another creature, no matter what they had done. This was also the time she fell in love with Big Macintosh, who she eventually married. When Death arrived with his undead army, Fluttershy didn't mind firing at them quite as much, but she still prefers staying behind the lines, aiding the soldiers who need it in non-combat duties. She currently serves under Twilight Sparkle, hunting for the rest of the elements with no official title or position in the army. Category:Equestrian Category:Mane Six Category:Element